


Whoop, there it is (lesbi honest)

by geralehane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a bit crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralehane/pseuds/geralehane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a text from Clarke Griffin, who was supposedly working on a paper with some girl from her politics class, and Raven shrugged, swiped in her screen, and opened the message.<br/>And almost dropped her phone.<br/>The screen read, in typical Clarke text-speak, one of the most startling revelations.<br/>Griffin: so i think i might b gay<br/>// the one where Clarke confesses to having had sex with a girl and then doesn't reply for hours because she's busy still banging that girl. FYI the girl is Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoop, there it is (lesbi honest)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a cute lil Clexa fic based on this post: http://br00klyn.co/post/141136141029/thisishowik-roll-kiss-harder

Raven Reyes was having a great day.

She woke up feeling refreshed, it was the first day of summer break, the sun was shining on her face and her leg didn’t bother her.

Raven Reyes felt calm, in tune with herself and ready for some explosive experiments in her home lab, also known as ‘basement’ to the world, and a ‘delinquent paradise’ to her mother. All in all, the day promised to be near perfect.

And all it took was a quick text from her best friend Clarke Griffin to reduce her to an anxious mess.

As she lazily got out of bed and went through her morning routine, her phone went off with a loud chirp, signaling she got a text. She sighed, hoping it wasn’t some best friend break up emergency, because as much as she was totally there for crappy romcoms and tons of ice cream, she was also totally feeling this 'Raven Reyes only’ day. Plus, romcoms frankly sucked, and Octavia was an established drama queen anyway.

Her expression went from exasperated to confused, however, when the screen read 'Griffin’. Clarke Griffin, her other best friend, who was supposed to be working on some boring political research paper for some boring student conference. Raven really didn’t get why Clarke let her mom bully her into PoliSci major when the girl herself didn’t care for politics at all. She was glad when Clarke finally stood up for herself last summer and negotiated herself a second major in art; now, all that was left was to convince her mother to let her drop PoliSci altogether. Raven wasn’t sure Abby Griffin would ever let go of that, but it was worth trying.

Anyway. There was a text from Clarke Griffin, who was supposedly working on a paper with some girl from her politics class, and Raven shrugged, swiped in her screen, and opened the message.

And almost dropped her phone.

The screen read, in typical Clarke text-speak, one of the most startling revelations.

**Griffin: so i think i might b gay**

Clarke Griffin. Clarke, who only ever liked boys. Clarke, who enjoyed male company a lot and enjoyed having sex with boys, Griffin. Clarke “every single guy falls for my gold-spun hair and sparkling blue eyes” Griffin.

Okay, Raven might’ve had a tiny teeny crush on the blonde once upon a time. A long time ago. A very, very long time ago. She was over it.

What she was not over, however, was her friend confessing her newfound homosexuality at 10 in the morning.

Raven quickly typed out a reply.

**Raves: What? Clarke, quit pulling my leg.**

The reply was almost immediate.

**Griffin: im for real rey**

Raven rubbed her forehead, now truly flabbergasted. What… How? Maybe she should ask Clarke that, she thought.

**Raves: so you just suddenly realized that, like, right now?**

What came next almost made her pass out.

**Griffin: yeah it’s just I was with a girl and ummmmm**

Raven felt perspiration gather at the back of her neck. Clarke “spent half of her life in love with Finn” Griffin was with a girl. What did “was with a girl” even mean? Surely, Clarke wouldn’t have jumped into some random girl’s bed on a whim.

Raven thought, and thought hard. Yes, yes, Clarke would. She sighed.

**Raves: like, WITH a girl, or you just looked at a girl and thought: whoa she’s hot and I’d like to bang her AND date her**

**Griffin: Raven. I just had sex with a girl.**

This time, she did drop her phone.

//

It’s been an hour, and Raven was going crazy with worry, curiosity, and careful analysis of all the previous possible indications of Clarke’s gayness. First, she poured herself some coffee, because she had trouble functioning without it as it was, and in light of recent events, she needed that more than ever. As she sipped on her beloved drink, she got to thinking, because Clarke wouldn’t answer her texts nor pick up her phone after that last message. Raven even jokingly asked in one of her texts if she was still busy with that girl.

No answer. For the sake of her sanity, Raven assumed she was not.

Her thinking lead to several conclusions. One, Clarke was most probably, definitely bi. She was truly in love with Finn, and she was devastated when they broke it off; but she also stated a little too long at Octavia in a bathing suit - not that Raven blamed her - and had way too many girl celebrity crushes for a straight person. Twenty women on her “to do” celebrity list of forty is as clear indicator as any.

Also, every time they played the bottle, Clarke was very enthusiastic about kissing girls.

So, Clarke Griffin was not as straight as one might think. Raven concentrated on the feeling in her stomach, expecting a heavy weight of a missed opportunity or an elevated high from possibilities, but she found nothing. That made her feel relieved. She loved Clarke and their friendship, and she really didn’t want to mess it up with a puppy crush.

But what she did find in the pit of her stomach is a burning desire to know just whom Clarke banged. Hey, she was a sophomore in college. She wanted to know who her friends were sleeping with. That was some juicy gossip.

Oh god, Octavia was going to freak.

But her giddy anticipation and curiosity soon gave way to worry. It’s been an hour. Clarke still didn’t answer. She mentioned yesterday she was supposed to go to her project partner’s house to…

Oh. Oh shit. Clarke banged her project partner, didn’t she? Raven thought some more. Yes, yes Clarke absolutely would do something like that.

Raven spent another half an hour frantically remembering the name of that girl and looking her up on just about every social media she could think of.

Lexa Woods, a grade a student, an athlete, a horse riding enthusiast, and one of the hottest girls Raven has ever laid her eyes on. Griffin did good, she thought. Griffin did fucking amazing.

//

**Raves: CLARKE WHAT THE FUCK ITS BEEN LIKE TWO HOURS IF YOU DONT ANSWER I WILL HUNT LEXA DOWN**

**Griffin: whoa chill**

**Griffin: wait hold up what the fuck**

**Griffin: how did you know it was lexa**

**Raves: first, I’m a genius, second, I didn’t, but you just confirmed that**

**Raves: you’re such an asshole Clarke it’s been two hours, I was so worried!**

**Griffin: shit. about lexa, i mean. im sorry rey :( i will make it up to u i swear**

**Griffin: and to answer ur question yes**

**Raves: what question?**

**Griffin: i was totally still banging her and thats why i couldn’t pick up**

**Griffin: well, she was doing the bangin mostly**

**Griffin: but it’s not only about that. she’s amazing. we’ve been givin each other heart eyes for the whole semester and she wanted to ask me out today but I just couldn’t take it anymore so I totally jumped her lol**

**Griffin: anyway, I just left her place. wanna get coffee? I kinda need to shower first cause i reek of sex but i can pick u up in an hour**

**Griffin: rey?**

**Griffin: raven u there?**

**Griffin: raven r u ok?**


End file.
